


Yet in my Dreams I'd be Nearer

by tobeconspicuous



Series: R.M.S. Titanic [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Class Differences, F/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: For a moment Rafael allowed himself to imagine a different life where he could have met this man as an equal. Where he could have walked over, head held high, and struck up a conversation about that stunning blue tie. He would be able to share more than an amused glance with the man...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: R.M.S. Titanic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Yet in my Dreams I'd be Nearer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years... 
> 
> Since I've updated this series. 
> 
> Many thanks to BarbaEsparza for the continuous cheerleading and to Bulletproof-Love for the beta.
> 
> The title comes from Nearer, My God, to Thee.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated.

_ The Ship of Dreams _

That was what Alex had called it when he convinced Rafael and Eddie to spend the last of their savings to buy the tickets home. Alex wanted to see his wife, his daughters, and Europe hadn’t been as prosperous as they had hoped. Rafael readily agreed and together the three of them managed to buy passage on the Titanic’s maiden voyage.

The ship was nicer than most, and their berths were certainly better than the ones they had experienced on their crossing over to Europe. Rafael preferred to spend his days on the deck watching the people. If he was particularly lucky one of the first-class passengers would walk across the B deck promenade, look down at him and their gazes would lock.

He took absolute pleasure in intimidating them with the arch of his brow.

Alex on the other hand was already talking to anyone who would listen. He was absolutely bewitching to watch, the passion and confidence he eluded had even drawn in some of the other passengers. Rafael couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle when he overheard his friend being invited to dinner. Alex would do well on this ship.

Rafael turned his head back towards the B deck promenade when something caught his eye. A beautiful brunette woman with stern features was peering over the balcony, scanning the lower deck’s passengers with a look of contempt on her face. 

“She looks like someone has waved shit under her nose,” Eddie said with a chuckle. 

“It’s our smell,” Rafael muttered. “She can smell us vermin from all the way down here.”

“I wonder what it’s like,” Eddie hummed. “To have that kinda dough.”

Eddie was a dreamer. Alex’s dreams had carried them to Europe and now they were carrying them back home. As soon as the ship had launched Rafael had followed Eddie to the bow and had watched him climb the railing. He had spread his arms, shouting at the ocean, as though he was the king of the world.

“Look at her sneering at us,” Alex interrupted.“Do they spend all their time reassuring themselves that they’re better than all of us?” 

“Actually.” Rafael pointed to a flat-faced dog bounding across the deck, its leash flapping behind it. “I believe she’s watching her dog.”

“Typical,” Alex scoffed. “We’re considered no better than their pets.”

Rafael said sardonically. “That's how we know where we rank in the scheme of things.”

“Like we could forget,” Eddie’s laughter was bitter.

“When we return home we’ll get good jobs,” Alex began his familiar spiel. “We’ll earn money and we will show those people how much better we are. We’ll--”

Rafael held in a sigh. He had heard this speech countless times before. Though Rafael had no doubt that Alex would change the world one day, he was tired. Alex was perfect. The perfect man, the perfect friend, the perfect husband.

He turned away from his friends and gazed back at the B deck promenade. His breath caught in his throat.

Gone was the dark-haired woman. In her place was a tall, handsome man wearing the most beautiful suit Rafael had ever laid eyes on.

Alex dreamed of equality. Eddie dreamed of money. Rafael dreamed of fabric so fine it felt like water running across his skin. If Rafael’s parents had even a little money he would have become a tailor, a fine profession to make his father proud. It was why he had followed Alex to Europe, why he had spent his days learning how to measure and cut fabric. If he couldn’t wear the clothes himself, he could look up and admire them from afar.

The man was a vision before him, Rafael studied him, taking everything in. He was wearing a simple tan summer suit and a blue tie. Rafael could barely discern a pattern, so fine that Rafael yearned to reach out and trace it with his fingers.

Rafael watched on as long fingers wrapped around the brim of a simple boater hat. The man removed it, revealing his perfectly coiffed dark blond hair. Rafael watched as he studied the hat for a moment and frowned before tossing it over the railing. Rafael held back a shout as it slowly drifted out of sight.

And then the man was looking at him, Rafael had been caught staring.

The blond stared back.

As Rafael held the other man’s gaze, he cocked his brow and dared him to say something. The man glanced away for a moment before his gaze shifted back to Rafael, the tiniest smile on his face. Rafael nodded, surprised when the blond nodded back.

For a moment Rafael allowed himself to imagine a different life where he could have met this man as an equal. Where he could have walked over, head held high, and struck up a conversation about that stunning blue tie. He would be able to share more than an amused glance with the man—

The dark-haired lady had returned, their moment broken.

Rafael watched as she dragged the blond man behind her, unable to stop himself from staring after them.

“Forget it, Rafa,” Eddie grinned, pulling Rafael from his thoughts. “You’ll never be one of them.”

Rafael stifled a grimace as Eddie patted him on the shoulder and walked away to join one of the games on deck. Eddie had always been oblivious to Rafael’s true nature. Alex though was another story. Rafael had never been able to hide anything from his closest friend.

“Your proclivities are showing again, Rafael,” Alex hissed into his ear.

Rafael turned to look at his friend. “It was nothing.”

“Be careful, Rafael,” Alex scowled. “There are people on this boat who won't tolerate them as well as I do.”

“Yes, Alejandro,” Rafael snarked before he turned to face the ocean. “There’s nothing wrong with a fleeting fantasy.”

“As long as it remains as that.” Alex appeared to have a smile on his face but his tone was anything but friendly. He placed a hand on Rafael’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’ll see angels fly before you’d even get a chance to stand close to him.”

Rafael said nothing.

Alex waited a moment before he scoffed under his breath and walked away. Rafael breathed in deeply, relishing the salty tang of the ocean air. He knew that Alex was only looking out for him. Still, the dark tone of his friend’s words didn’t sit well with him.

Rafael scowled at his friend’s retreating back before he turned to glance at the B grade promenade. He may never have a chance to meet the handsome man, but he would have the chance to better himself. A few more days to reach America and then he would have the opportunity to put all the skills he had learned in Europe to the test. 

What he didn’t know was that this evening his world would change forever.


End file.
